Girl Meets Things They Didn't Notice
by jareid90
Summary: What do you do when Life makes it own plans? Heavy Riarkle (Rated M for later chapters mostly Riarkle with a little bit of everyone sprinkled in)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own gmw , and I will get back to the Lucas one as soon as I think of where to go next. Right now these two are the ones I'm focused on ^.^ I hope you all like it.

Farkle laid sprawled out on his bed as he thought of a million different ways revealing what Riley wouldn't admit could go. He wished she would tell Lucas and everyone else herself, but he knew she was hurting, and he couldn't bear to see it. He had to do, what he had to do. At least that's what he said to his mirror to strengthen his resolve, knowing how mad she might be. Or even worse, sad. It's not like he had the best record with relationships either since Smackle had left him a while ago. She never told him why, but it didn't matter right now. Though the only thing he wondered was why it hadn't upset him like it should have based on science. Smackle was perfect for him, yet not a tear was shed. Mid-thought Minkus leaned in his doorway and looked down at him curiously. "Everything okay son?" Farkle tilted his chin up and sighed softly as he turned towards his dad. "Yes. I'm just nervous about revealing something about Riley tonight."

His dad smiled excitedly at him "So you're finally going to tell her you're in love with her huh?"

Farkle sat up quickly smacking his head on the headboard on the way up "WHAT!?"

He started rubbing his head and mouthed his pain in silence. Talking calmer this time, "Why would you think that!?"

Minkus walked over and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Well son, I might be a nerd, but I understand chemistry, and when it comes to Riley and you, there is something special between you two that is like phosphorous and oxygen."

Farkle thought about his words for a moment before slipping away from his dad's hand, his face showing his confusion. "Of course dad. I've known Riley and Maya since the first grade. I love them equally. We all know that." His dad let out a chuckle, "I didn't say Maya. Just Riley. I know you care about them both equally, but have you ever consider it may be differently?"

With that his dad left the room, followed by Farkle who popped his head out his door yelling after him "No... ALWAYS EQUALLY!" and softer only to himself "I promised them…" Farkle stood there as his last thought echoed through his head. Maybe his dad was right... he shakes his head to dismiss the thought, using his hesitation to decide, and equating it to nervousness due to causing problems or maybe even a concussion from his headboard. He looked up at the clock not expecting an hour to have passed. Seeing the time, he grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door to Riley's, wanting nothing more than to get this night over with. Even if only to see what comes next.

He hadn't really noticed when made it to Riley's until he was standing in front of her door. Taking a second to breathe, he realized how heavily everything was weighing on him. He really doesn't want anything to change or to hurt anyone. He also worried Riley would stop talking to him, or worse hate him, and he needed her. "Yep nothing more" he said out loud, trying hard to convince himself. He raised his hand to knock when Riley opened the door.

Riley opened her door to check for mail when the figure of a person popped up in front of her, making her trip. Losing her footing, she started to fall, and closed her eyes for impact. Riley was caught inches from the ground, and before opening her eyes she reached out with her hand and found another person. "Oh L..." She looked up at the person. "Farkle!" Looking around, she saw Lucas was still next to Maya, his eyes on hers. Moving her attention back to Farkle she remembered she was still in his arms. "Um...Thanks Farkle." Smiling at him she removed herself from his arms, playing off what she felt as her heart skipping from the fall.

"Now I've saved you three times." Farkle joked at Riley as he tried to still his own heartbeat, already missing having her so close. To get his mind off it he changed the subject. "It's getting close to midnight Riley." Riley glared back at him as everything got clouded by her panic before announcing loudly "Okay, it's time to go up to the roof!" Grabbing Farkle by his arm she dragged him up the stairs. Farkle tried to complain about her actions, but when her hand touched his he felt something he described as bwalalaloo, making his mind and all rational thought go numb. His mind raced a million thoughts per second. This is Riley. I can't love Riley more than Maya. Maybe differently? But he promised to always love them the same. Something along the way has been slowly changing his feelings for Riley. Every time together he thought of, trying to figure out the exact time he had let this happen. It all came down to that she had always just been Riley. Damn. His dad was right, and he needed to apologize for yelling at him earlier. Not knowing what to do now, Riley finally let him go on the rooftop, and he just stared at her. He always knew what to say to Riley, but he felt like he was trying to speak to her for the first time "FARKLE!" The yelling snapped him out of it, and the first thing he saw was how upset Riley looked at him.

"I just need a little more time" Riley pleaded

We can't start off the new year with lies between friends." Farkle pleaded back at her as he tried to keep his heart calm.

"I'm lying for my friend Farkle." Riley was going to stand her ground no matter what even if she knew Farkle would do what he wanted.

"No more time! We made a deal, Riley. I don't think you know what you're doing. I don't think Maya knows what she is doing." Or what I'm going to do he thought to himself his face inches from Riley's.

Riley glared at Farkle before clicking her foot on the ground a little not getting why he was adamant about this "Please?!"

"I'm sorry Riley. This is all new for me too. All I know is we should always tell each other the truth." Knowing that also meant the truth about what he was feeling. Just thinking about it made his lungs tight. He couldn't lose Riley and what if telling her the truth made that happen? His eyes lingered to her lips and he wondered how it would feel to kiss them then swallowed deeply focusing back on her eyes. Riley broke the stare as she threw her hands in the air giving up and stomping away to stand where she could look out into the city.

Everyone else filed in taking their own spots on the roof. Maya was about to join Lucas but stopped long enough to give a quick look to Riley. Not wanting to ruin anything for Maya, Riley put on her best okay face hoping it was convincing enough. "Hmm" Maya thought before letting it go for now as she joined Lucas in the corner. Riley felt relieved Maya hadn't come over to her since she didn't want to twist Maya more into the mess she had caused already. While looking at the moon she huffed a few times still mad that Farkle would do this to her. She thought they were close, that he would always do what would make her happy. With a flail she sat on the ground not knowing what to do with all of her overwhelming feelings. Any second now Lucas and Maya would know she lied, and to make things worse she really hated being mad at Farkle. In any other situation that is who she would run to, but this time she was alone her eyes drifting back to Farkle.

Farkle had been standing in the same spot trying to decide his next move. He made sure on the outside he looked like a Farkle, though on the inside he was a mess and he had made his decision. "Just like a Band-Aid" He said out loud, lost in his own head so he didn't see that Lucas, and Maya were standing very close to him. "What Band-Aid?" They both said in unison. "Just stuff! Don't question the Farkle!" He said loudly since it was the first thing that came into his head. Around them the countdown was starting.

10, 9, 8 Riley had heard Farkle yell, and had turned her attention to the other two, worried Farkle had already said something

7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 "Riley still loves Lucas..." Farkle said loud enough that it echoed slightly as the roof grew dead quiet. "being fair I have a secret too. I am in love with Riley." Riley gasped while the other two stood there, mouths agape, as they all three gawked at Farkle. Time stood still, the four friends at an impasse not knowing which way to go.


	2. So that happen

**Author's note: Sorry this is so short. The next one is longer , and already almost done ^.^ I hope you all like it. Thank you for reading.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

All the other guests made there exits not wanting to be in the way or end up a part of the drama somehow. The four still hadn't moved as they all stared at each other like each of them was waiting for the other to say something first. Eventually Lucas had to say something turning his whole body to Riley trying to not even address Farkle's confession right now

"You still love me Riley?" Riley was still staring at Farkle hard enough you thought maybe he would catch fire. " That's not important right now"

Riley stepped closer to Farkle her face all scrunched up as she tried not to flip out completely "Yo..You love me Farkle? How? Why? WHEN?!" So she had failed at calm , but this was one of those once In lifetime things she never saw coming.

"Yes a little bit" Farkle voice came out barely a whisper while he used his fingers to show how much also he was not used to being the middle of an issue.

Maya was already fed up as she grabbed Farkle "Now is not the time to be shy...Do you love the girl or not?" Using her free hand to gesture at Riley.

"I DO..." He cried out so everyone heard the answer "and I'm sorry" Maya let him go as he backed off leaning against a part of the rooftop his face looking distraught. Even though how badly he wanted to just explain everything to Riley he couldn't ,and on top of that he had made things even worse especially for Riley . He felt like he was breaking his promise since he couldn't be there for her , and he really wished she could be there for him right now.

Lucas gave Farkle a smug look then ran a hand through his hair while putting his eye back on Riley. "You don't just get to shrug what he said about you off , just because of how he feels. You loving me is pretty damn important too."

Lucas had this feeling inside his chest that he hadn't felt in awhile , and he never thought it would be directed at Farkle. "And you" Lucas raised his voice a bit his finger pointed at Farkle. "What happen to always the same?" Farkle pointed back at Lucas "I dont know! When I woke up every thing was just as it always was then BAM! So I just figured out it wasn't the same when I know more I'll get back to you , but at least I know how I feel!"

Lucas kept opening , and shutting his mouth trying to find away to argue when all of sudden Maya patted his chest "Don't hurt yourself Ranger Rick" Then with a smirk she couldn't help but be amused at Farkle. "and Farkle you are brave... Maybe liking Riley is good for you."

Lucas crossed his arms against his chest as a small child would knowing he was defeated for now , and Riley had gotten her brain working again as she spoke to the whole group "Would everyone stop please.." Riley didn't even think of herself she just wanted them all to go back to how it was before midnight.

Maya crossed her arms just Like Lucas had done then bumped his shoulder while speaking "She never lets me have any fun...Walk me home cowboy?" Maya wasn't actually upset , but she knew Riley wouldn't be able to handle both boys at once. Lucas started to drag his feet as he really didn't want to , but he also knew he couldn't let Maya go home alone. "Of course" He glanced over at Riley , and Farkle one more time before smiling at Maya leading her home.

Riley went to speak , but Farkle cut her off. "Riley! I am your friend before anything else. I care about you and Maya, and all my friends. I do my best to help you make the best choices you can, to make sure we are all happy. Right?"

Riley looks both sad and thoughtful, and pauses. "Yes." Farkle takes a deep breath then responds. "I can't ask you to be honest with yourself, and honest with everyone else if I am lying. I really like you I am also In love with you. Not more than Maya of course. The same, but in a different way. I wont apologize for that, and I don't want to be treated differently. Just know, I will always be here. Lastly, don't worry about my feelings figure out yours first I'm not going anywhere." He gave her a hug squeezing her little more tightly then usual. "Also I almost forgot I'll be gone the next three weeks at STEM camp so you won't have to Look at my face , and hopefully mostly forget about tonight."

Farkle smiled then left leaving Riley up on the roof as she put her hands at her sides twisting her foot against the roof as she mumble out. "What a great start to a new year..." Riley had been thrown another curve ball ,and now for the first time since she fell into Lucas's lap she wasn't sure if he was actually the one for her.


	3. Riley's Feeling's

CHAPTER 3

Author's note : I hope you all like it ^^

Farkle had been away for 3 weeks , and school had started back a week ago . Riley hadn't realized how many times in a day she had looked at Farkle until she kept turning around to an empty seat. Today had been probably been one of the slowest days in her life knowing that Farkle was going to meet them all at Topanga's that night.

She had spent the last three weeks trying to work out her feelings for both boys , and without Farkle around all she had was memories to work with . The only two things that had truly stuck out to her was when Lucas was around she didn't long for him in the same way , and so many of her memories have Farkle in them. She enjoyed being around him ,and she was happy he was in her life but she didn't know why the constant feelings for him had subsided maybe she was just preoccupied by trying to figure out what she felt for Farkle.

"Peaches earth to peaches"Maya was now sitting on Riley's lap while wiggling to try to get her attention. Riley was so concentrated on her thoughts she had failed to notice that Lucas , and Maya had both came in. Maya was on her lap , and to her surprise Lucas was sitting next to her smiling at Maya's actions. "OH hey guys!" Riley grinned at them both trying to focus on them for now.

"And she lives! Good job Maya." Lucas gave her a high five as she got off of Riley's lap moving to the other chair as Riley shook head laughing a bit. "Sorry did I miss anything?" .

"We came in , you were all out of it, and I saved you so nope you are all caught up" Maya stuck her tongue out while Riley pointed to the table. "Mom made us brownies I waited to eat one so just know I love..." She started to yell then remembered she was inside a building "you guys." The last part quieter as they all started to laugh.

Farkle had tried to be as quiet as possible so he could surprise his friends as he heard them all laugh he was so excited to be home. He found it funny how he heard Riley's the most though , and it made his heart race hearing her happy. Sneaking behind Riley he reached over her grabbing a brownie "Ooo Mrs. Matthews brownies my favorite"

In unison all three said while Riley wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him in c hugging him"FARKLE." He was so relieved they all looked happy to see him then got distracted by the little tingles he felt as Riley's hands slid around the back of his neck.

Farkle come on get a hold of yourself she doesn't even like you that way he thought to himself before saying back "ME!" Riley squished her cheek into his before letting him go "Gosh I missed your face Farkle."

Farkle chuckled before taking the seat the next to Maya as she leaned over putting her arm around Farkle " It's the face he has always had..." Maya's head tilted back and forth before she shrugged then let him go turning her attention back to Riley who she had notice was still staring right at Farkle.

"No I'm the face...Hes the Farkle." Lucas blurted out feeling a pang of jealously on how hard Riley was looking at Farkle instead of him. Maya squinted at Lucas then pointed to each of them then herself "I'm pretty sure we all have faces huckleberry" Lucas cleared his throat as the words came out like word vomit before making a annoyed face at Maya. "I mean I'm the good looking guy , and he is the nerd"

Farkle had begun to grab a brownie again when Lucas words clicked making him freeze up his face clearly reading he was hurt. He couldn't even bring himself to look anyone in the eyes feeling like he had been gut punched by Lucas. Riley felt her heart sink when she saw Farkle that was the first time seeing him hurt felt different to her. Not that she didn't care before she always did , but just something had changed .Standing up her hands on her hips she glared at Lucas "Why would you say that about Farkle?" Lucas stood up to towering over Riley.

"Why were you giving Farkle heart eyes?" Lucas demanded not even caring how he sounded.

"I was not giving Farkle "heart eyes" She made quotes with her fingers "Now stop avoiding the damn question you don't just get to talk to our friends that way."

Lucas ran a hand through his hair then huffed before taking a step back his eyes stick locked on Riley's "You don't get to avoid that ever since Farkle , and New Years things have changed!" He raised his voice at Riley though you could clearly make out he was hurting , and confused"

Riley still not exactly ready to face any of that at least at this second "None of that matters right this second no one should refer to Farkle that way especially you...his so called buddy. This has nothing to do with me or you."

"It has everything to do with you , and I Riley you just refuse to remove yourself from your fantasy to confront it"Lucas started to really lay into Riley as his emotions started to overwhelm him making him turn a little Texas Lucas.

"I just don't want anything to change.."Riley said defeated a tear rolling down her face. She already knew things were changing she just didn't think it all had to start today. Maya having heard enough got in between the two , and wiped off Riley's tear before speaking.

"Oi...you two...First of all Yes Lucas you are pretty we all know this , Secondly Riley you were giving Farkle heart eyes no matter how much that made me want to lose my dinner , Thirdly while you two acted like assholes the one person who actually needed someone left." Maya was done with this already , and was no longer amused by Lucas , and Riley yelling at each other "and I thought I was the complicated one!"

Lucas still not showing to much concern over Farkle right now raised his eyebrow at the everyone knows your pretty comment he was definitely going to bring that up later.

"Maya why didn't you stop him?" Riley said while starting to get her stuff together.

Maya felt offended Riley would think she would just let him leave. "I did try . I am just not good at that stuff ! He said he had to go think , and you two weren't any help!...Mostly you though Lucas." Maya scolded him not knowing what else to do with the fact it was the first time she was actually disappointed in Lucas.

Riley started to walk out of Topanga's her mind in knots but the only thing that was clear is she had to go find Farkle. Just as she was about to walk out she turned on her heels as she sighed sadly at how things had turned out. "You two coming?" Lucas was just about to say no when Maya grabbed him by his shirt pulling him with her. "Yes we are BOTH coming" She made sure to emphasize the both part. Lucas just didn't want to be anywhere he had to see Riley , and Farkle together but He also knew that he couldn't say no to Maya.

An few hours later

"Peaches I don't think we are going to find him" Maya was only being realistic they had already searched in every possible area that Farkle might have gone too. They we're at the subway now , before that Farkle's house , and even went to the bay window they were running out of options honestly. Also Maya really wanted Riley , and Lucas to stop they had been bickering the whole time.

"We might of by now if Lucas was even trying to help" Riley said exasperated motioning at the fact that he was literally sitting down eating a bag of chips.

Lucas ate another chip then whipped his head around "Nope don't see him Riles...Better?" He threw the empty bag away before taking a spot next to Maya. Maya couldn't help, but smile at him a little ,and was about to suggest they just go home since she knew Farkle was okay wherever he was when Riley snapped at Lucas.

"Can you act less like a two year old? Is this how I should of acted when you almost kissed Maya?! So I like Farkle I can't help how I feel , but you can help that you are being the biggest pain the ass right now...we are looking cause he's our friend , and I would do that for any of you."

"Fine..You're right , but I can't take anymore so I'm going home. Maya text me , and let me know if you find him." Not even giving them a chance to stop him as he jumped on the subway right before it took off.

Riley slid down the pole sadly while looking up at Maya her usually overly happy demeanor non-existence "I'm sorry" Is all she said as Maya eyed her confused while joining her. "For making Lucas Leave , and for this whole night. It's a mess." Riley laid her head on Maya's shoulder as Maya shook her head.

"Lucas will be alright maybe not today or tomorrow but he will okay. Never be sorry for being you Pumpkin , but I am fixed on one part of what you said anyway." Riley already had forgotten most of what she said as she sat up wondering what part had stuck out to Maya.

"What did I say? Did I upset you?"Riley was really afraid she had also made Maya upset with her , and she wasn't sure how much more she could take tonight. "Just that you said you liked Farkle!" She bumped her shoulder with hers as she started to laugh not being able to contain herself also trying to distract Riley.

"I did not!" Riley stood up suddenly pacing talking to herself out loud "Did I? What exactly did I say? Gah come on Riley think" Maya knew Riley well enough to say something that would push her buttons enough. "You know maybe your right . How could you ever have a crush on Farkle? I mean hes great , and the best brother I could ever have. Anything else just no..never..weird. Hes just so Farkle." Maya shivered at the thought of what she said but kept her eyes on Riley knowing it would work.

"He is great Maya. I mean he has saved my life before. He has always been there for me , and he never lets me down. He makes me face things , and do things I would never have done. He loves you as much I love you. Hes funny , handsome , sweet , and No matter what we are doing together I enjoy it , and you know it's pretty hard for me not to get bored. So how could I not like Farkle he makes me want to be a better person , He knows me better then I know myself , and He is the one it was always suppose to be since the first grade." Riley started to check to make sure she had everything Catching sight of her watch as she grabbed Maya's hand dragging her on to the subway that had just pulled up.

"That worked better then I thought it would" Maya smirked at Riley also feeling very happy for Riley. "What worked better then...Oh...Very smart trick Maya , but just know hate you" Riley pulled her close hugging her tightly knowing that at even though Maya had been super sneaky she always did what was best for her.

"I hate you too Peaches" Maya hugged her back just as hard hoping everything would turn out well for her. Though if it didn't Maya would be ready to endure whatever came her way not just for Riley , but any of her friends . "Wait why did you take us on the subway?" It just hit Maya they were no longer looking for Farkle.

"I'd figured you want to find him even more now that you think hes handsome." She winked playfully at her. "Shush...and It will have to wait It's almost curfew so it would be hard for me to talk to farkle 6 if I get grounded." Riley really wished she had more time ,but the thing she always tried to be was mostly good.

"Oh right got to get the princess home before she turns into a pumpkin , and Do you even plan on telling Farkle?" Maya didn't want the roof scenario all over again so she was hoping this could be dealt with sooner then later.

"I will Maya I promise just not tonight" Riley needed some time to get her thoughts in order , because honestly what do you say when you realize the guy you have literally known most of your life is the person you want to spend the rest of your forever with. Also she had to think what it meant for the group? Or what if things had changed already over the last 3 weeks. With Lucas everything had seemed easy when it came to her feelings , but with Farkle she had no idea what to do next.


	4. I didn't mean it that way

It had been exactly one week since Riley had discovered her feelings for Farkle , and she had done nothing about it. Things had fallen back into there normal places even Lucas had stopped being so angry all the time though still a bit edgy. Each Glance she caught Farkle make towards made her wonder if he was thinking the same thing she was. Riley really wanted to be something more with Farkle , but not if meant losing what she already had with him.

Farkle knew Riley well enough to have noticed even the slight changes in her demeanor towards him the last week. Had he done something he didn't know he did. Was she still upset about the day he just walked out all he knew is it couldn't go on like this he needed to confront her .

"PROJECT!" Is all Cory said as he smacked the board with his pointy stick as he called it. Farkle snapped out of it sensing something was coming he could make another A on . He was so happy that something was happening to distract maybe the universe wasn't against him.

"And you will be working in pairs in which you two will be answering about how you would build a life together..only rule Riley you cant pair up with Lucas!" He pointed at his eyes then her's before pulling out some stuff for the project.

Farkle sighed putting his hands in his pocket as what Mr. Matthews said started repeating in his head. Of course only the face was a threat , and he was sure Riley had already chosen Maya also that it might be a difficult thing to discuss with her .

Then suddenly Riley crashed into him the desk he was leaning against moving a few inches. Farkle caught Maya's face just long enough to see her smirking letting him know she was behind whatever she was planning. Farkle scrambled internally as he stood up straight full of nerves "I thought you would be with Maya"

Riley dramatically pointed at Maya "I was then she threw me away like I was nuttin...Nuttin I tell you!" Her voice raised as she stomped her foot on the floor then turned to Farkle a pout on her lips her big brown eyes distracting him. "Please don't throw me away too Farkle." Even joking wise when Riley Pouted those lips in his direction he was done for. He had seen that pout many times , and usually whatever it was related too had been fixed even if she knew it or not. He wanted so badly to explain to her how he felt for her. That she was his one treasure in this world that she had taken over . He'd rather have her at all then have to live a life without Riley in it so he wrapped up all those thoughts , and pushed the back into an already very close to bursting corner in his mind. "You know I would never do that Riley" Is all he decided to say as he smiled down at Riley who was once again all giddy with happiness which is all he ever wanted.

They both sat down as Riley grabbed the paper her dad had laid on Farkle's desk examining the questions. Some of these made her want to kinda back track on being partners with Farkle. Dropping the paper she adjusted her necklace feeling a little stifled so not looking forward to talking this way with the boy she had been harboring feelings for. She might as well start the quicker she did the faster it would be over.

"Okay it says the girl's ask the questions then we have to agree on the answer, or we can't write anything down." Farkle nodded at her . "Sounds easy enough..Lets do this" Riley giggle making Farkle take a breathe rubbing his hand and the back of his head trying to ignore how much her giggle was his favorite sound. "How many kids would you want?" In an instance they both answered with no faltering "eleven" They both blushed , but Riley quickly looked away starting to write down the answer. She had to control herself.

Farkle shifted in his seat as he let go his neck. He needed to contain himself. You are genius so just be better at this he yelled to himself. "0...nada...ZILCH! Nothing of yours or any other guys is coming out of any part of me" Maya screeched as she threw her pencil at Lucas.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Farkle teased the two. "Shut it Farkle" Maya had picked up Lucas's pencil now , and had it aimed for Farkle. Farkle puffed out his chest as he stood up challenging her. "Make me." Maya twitched as she stood up to make her way to Farkle when Zay put his hand up. "Yes Zay?" Cory called out to him happy one of the kids might actually be taking this assignment seriously.

"Never let me live alone...I somehow spent most of our monthly budget on asparagus , and my wife fell asleep!" His partner was laying on her hands snoring softly. "Okay that's it obviously 45 minutes is not enough time for you all to finish this. I hope you are comfy with who you picked cause you get to finish this over the weekend. Yayyyyyy!" Cory cheered as a collective awwww fell from mostly everybody's lips except for Farkle who had thought he had spoken in his head "Oh great more alone time with Riley..."

Riley turned around her eyes open wide her heart felt like it was in her stomach as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. She would not cry in front of Farkle not when he was to blame. Deep down her other biggest worry surfaced. She had waited to long , and Farkle had moved on back to them just being friend. "Daddy may I go to the bathroom?" Cory noted the shakiness of her voice , and with class ending in 5 minutes he decided to just let her go. "Next time you need to raise your hand , but yes you may go" She grabbed her bag putting in on her shoulder then hastily made her exit not saying another word.

Farkle being the normally calm went to stand up to follow Riley hitting his hand pretty hard on the desk on way up making it pulse with pain. He knew that lip bite...Riley was about to cry because he was a dumb ass. "Mr matth..." Cory cut him off knowing Farkle wanted to go check on Riley. He was completely oblivious it was Farkle's fault she was upset. He just knew there bond , and most likely even if he said no Farkle would leave anyway. "Once again with the no hand! But Yes you may go check on Riley." Farkle wasn't the least bit surprised that Mr. Matthews knew what he wanted , but he was very relieved he didn't know he was the cause. 'Thank you sir." Farkle gave Cory an appreciative smile before exiting the door to find Riley. He had to find her . He needed to explain himself if she would let him , and he really hoped she would.


	5. WAIT? WHAT?

After a frantic few seconds that felt like Minutes Farkle found Riley seeing her in the way he had already confirmed in his head she would be. Sitting with her back against a random locker she had her knees pulled up to her chest , and all he could hear was her sniffle so he knew she was crying. Farkle wanted nothing more then to slide next to her , and just hold her until everything was better for her. This was the first case where he had started it , and he imagined this a little how Neil Armstrong felt when he walked on the moon for first time. He was now in undiscovered territory , and in this place not even being a genius could help him.

"Riley...?" His voice barely a whisper as he got closer but still gave her space knowing for once she may want him further away.

"Why are you here? You don't want to be around me so I don't want to be around you Farkle" Riley's eyes all red , and puffy as she gave him a very angry stare not daring to show him how truly heart broken she was feeling right now.

Ouch that one stung his heart making it tightening up in his chest he had to put his hand on the locker to keep his balance forgetting it was his hurt hand. He didn't dare to flinch though so the focus could stay on Riley , and how he needed to fix this.

"Riley I always want to be with you" He pleaded to her knowing to him it had double meaning.

" Oh Really? You do? Then why did you say it! " Riley kept her glare on Farkle as she reached up to wipe a few tears away from her face waiting for her explanation . Wanting to know what had possibly gone so wrong to bring them too this point in a month. She couldn't even bring herself to say the actual thing that was said in fear she would turn into a puddle of tears in front of Farkle.

"I'm stupid that's why , and I swear to you It wasn't meant the way you think it was" He took a few steps closer testing the waters.

Riley stood up her eyes now glowering at him but her curiosity peaked. "What else could it mean Farkle? You actually said so unhappily we had to spend time together. Like being alone with me was the worst thing you ever had to do! We have been spending time alone together since the first grade. I'm sorry all of sudden I'm not good enough." The tears started to form again as she stopped hiding them she wanted Farkle to know how much she was hurting.

Farkle tried to pull her into a hug so he could show her how much her cared about her "Riley I want so badly to explain it to you , but I'm into science. The risks are just to great for me to answer the question. Especially when I don't even know some of the other variables." Riley pushed him away before he could hug her as she grabbed her bag off the floor while speaking her voice low , and with not much emotion. "Please don't touch me Farkle" Riley knew even with how mad she was at him right now she would give in to him she wouldn't want him to let her go.

"Riley don't go." Farkle tried hard to move from where he was standing , but his body felt so heavy under Riley's words.

Riley reached out , and touched Farkle's cheek for a split second "I have to go , and don't worry so much we are still friends Farkle we will always be friends. Things need to change though between us so neither of us get the wrong idea anymore." She let go of his cheek as Farkle replaced it with his own shaky hand . He felt an overwhelming sensation. Not a feeling the Farkle knew very well as his eyes became watery as he watched Riley walk away.

He was on the verge of full on crying when Riley turned around one more time her beautiful hair bouncing making Farkle's heart leap maybe thinking she had changed her mind. " Not that it matters now , but I don't regret falling in love with you." She said it so easily figuring the page had closed before it was really even open.

Farkle was about to go after when it clicked what she had just said "WAIT...WHAT?" He said out loud to himself as the school bell rang , but he was too busy slowly backing up making his way to the near by bench feeling very light headed. Riley is in love with me?! The girl he had wanted since the first grade. The girl who had recently started to occupy all his thoughts. He Never thought he would be lucky enough. He started hyperventilate everything that had happen over the last week replaying in his head. Could have been more stupid he had missed so many little hints this was one of those moments he hated being so brainy.

He breathing getting more labored as the biggest thought hit him Riley is in love with me , and she thinks I don't anymore. Maya had walked up seeing Farkle his head was down , but she could see how fast his breaths were by the motion of his shoulder. "FARKLE!" Saying his name quite loudly to get his attention before continuing. " Whats going on? And you need to breathe..No dying."

Zay , and Lucas walked up . "Yep dying in this group is strictly prohibited" Zay added while taking a seat next to Farkle. "I gotta say man you look horrible..." Lucas kept his mouth shut , but he shook his head with a smile at Zay's timing. "Zay not helping..." Maya squished between Farkle , and Zay her eyes locking on Farkle her eyebrow creased. "Now Farkle What is going on?"

"Upset...Riley...I...Love..." In between every harsh breathe he got a word out. When he heard the way they came out he put his own head in his hands still trying to catch his breathe. "You love Riley? We all already knew that we were all there." Maya kept her brows furrowed at him knowing it was something else. Farkle started to shake his head back , and forth his hair whipping every which way as maya batted it out of her face with her hands.

"No no no Riley is in love with meeeeeee." He held on to the last letter as it came out a bit squeaky while running his hand through his hair pulling it lightly. The initial shock still wearing off he still wasn't sure he had just made up in his mind until Maya spoke. "Oh...Yeah I knew that too." Maya shrugged casually. Farkle stared at her his mouth hanging open as he wondered how she spoke of it so casually like Riley liking him was a normal thing.

"What do you mean Riley loves Farkle ?" Lucas looked at Maya like she had betrayed him which made Maya swallow she didn't like getting looks like that from people. " Not right now huckleberry...If you care about Riley don't do this right now." Zay jumped in the middle of the three trying to redirect them to the thing at hand. "So i'm confused...and yes I know that happens a lot but the gist is Farkle loves Riley , and Riley loves Farkle right?" Farkle nodded his brain already working on overload to think of how to fix this also afraid to set off Lucas.

"Then why are you still here man! Go get her!" Farkle knew he was right , but he couldn't just go up to her it had to be something special Riley deserved that Lucas cleared his throat then answers. "I think he should just leave her alone. She left for a reason."

Maya throws a wadded piece of paper at him hitting him in the face. "Hey wha..Wait where did you even get a piece of paper from?" Lucas said while examining the paper making Maya smirked "I'm just talented I guess , and All I know is you better make her happy Farkle or else..." Zay letting his curiosity get the best of him turned to Maya "Or else what?"

Farkle was still dead quiet one ear on the conversation , but he wasn't really there as he kept going through ideas in his head. "Oh...Honey you don't wanna know...Lets just say he would never be the same" Maya smiled wickedly before cracking her knuckles while pulling Lucas down with her too sit on the bench.

"Welp...I'm glad I don't Like Riley" He shivered taking his eyes off Maya , and back to Farkle who looked slightly catatonic at this point. "Hey man I know Shes scary , but from what I know about you its going to be alright." Zay patted his shoulder lightly then Farkle stood up his hair frazzled as he looked a bit crazy.

"I got it! I have a plan!" He put his hand in the air with one finger up. "Maya can you get Riley to central park at...?" He fumbles with his watch then looks back up Maya who is thinking he might have actually gone crazy. "7...yes 7 will be good."

Maya puffed out her cheeks while she thought about it "Yea I can do that." She already had the perfect thing to say to Cory so she could Riley for awhile. Farkle jumped then leaned down kissing Maya's cheek his face full of excitement , and nerves.

"Thank you Maya! You are the best!" Maya scrunched up her nose while wiping the kiss off with her shoulder."yeah yeah you big weirdo." With that Farkle booked it to get his plan in gear , and put all his hope that he had in Maya that she would get Riley to him.


	6. Gazebo's and Pluto

Author's note: I really love writing this, and I hope everyone is enjoying it. Thank you for the few comments I've gotten 3

"I don't how I let you talk me into going to meet Farkle." Riley stood up holding a pole on the subway with Maya right next to her. "and made me put on real clothes I was perfectly happy in my pajamas!" Riley grumpily spoke as Maya put her hand on Riley's. "Technically I dragged you out the window after I tricked you into getting dressed."

Maya smiled at her as Riley moved her hair to one side ."True...but I'm suppose to be home at 7:30 on weekdays what if my dad gets mad at me...I should head home right away." Riley tried to get ready to get off at the next stop of the subway as Maya pulled her back.

"No you don't peaches, and Don't worry I took care of Matthews he won't worry about us for a few hours." Riley got super close to Maya's face squinting her eyes. "You didn't harm him did you?" Maya laughed "No just gave him an excuse so don't worry your pretty little head."

She patted Riley's head as Riley turned away for a moment thinking to herself. Riley really wasn't ready to talk to Farkle she was hoping to have her own emotions back together before she saw him again. Gazing back up at Maya it hit her she hadn't even asked her how she felt about it all. Clinging to Maya with puppy dog eyes "What do you think about my feelings for Farkle, and do you think I'm crazy?"

Maya put her free arm around Riley's shoulder pulling her close. "You have always been crazy. I still think it's really weird you like him, and I will never ever stop teasing you both if you end up together." Riley wiggled while sighing. "Maya I mean seriously what do you think? I feel like I'm stealing Farkle from you . He was suppose to love us the same"

Maya let her go, and made sure to lock eyes with her. "He loves us equal though, and that will never change . Now nothing against Lucas, but no guy can compare to Farkle. He is the greatest guy I know, and the best brother. I am more then happy you guys picked each other, and you never have to worry about a triangle between us since just no...it makes me physically ill to think about actually." Maya starts to fake gag as Riley started to laugh which finally made her relax a little. Maya was going to support her, and she seemed pretty positive things would work out so she would trust her.

"Oh...and if you ever tell anyone I just sounded like that..I will reveal things to people." Maya gave Riley one last smile before grabbing her hand . Riley gave her a shocked, and scared look already knowing what things she was speaking of. "You wouldn't d..." Maya kept pulling her to the door cutting her off "We have arrived, and just on time!" Riley kept trying to ask where they were going, but Maya just kept on pulling until they arrived at central park.

"We are going in here well actually you're going in there, but I'll be close by. Just walk straight according to Farkle you can't miss him." Riley swallowed being afraid of the unknown. Taking a step in before turning around biting her lip "Promise?"

What Riley didn't know is she had plan to hide very close by as there was no way she was missing this. She had invited Zay, and told him to drag Lucas's ass down here as well since she was not going to let him hide from the group. "Promise now go before I make you go." Maya shooed her off, and when she was no longer focusing on her she started to make her way to the spot the three had planned to meet at.

Farkle had on a black button up shirt, with a purple tie, and a pair of dress pants as he frantically kept double checking everything wanting it to be perfect. He had spent the last three hours planning a surprise for Riley something to make up for how he made her feel, and to hopefully show her how much he cared about her. Checking his watch he saw it was two minutes until 7 so he patted his outfit one last time, and ran a hand through his hair before standing with his hands behind his back waiting for Riley to arrive.

Riley kept walking straight her eyes focused in front of her watching out for a sign of where Farkle was. She started to sway a bit to help calm her nerves when she saw what looked like purple cat ears, but she couldn't make out what it was attached too. Contemplating if she should go peek real fast, or keep heading to Farkle . Deciding she had to know she figured Farkle would be okay if he had to wait a few minutes while she went to see. When she got to the clearing there was a gazebo painted purple, and white with cat ears attached it. Riley smiled widely as she kept walking closer, and closer not even noticing she had just walked past Farkle her eyes full of wonderment as she couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

Farkle saw Riley the nerves really kicking in he stood up straight with his hand held out for her, but Riley walked by him her focus on the gazebo. Farkle put his hand down while starting to follow behind her quietly a smile from ear to ear. He admired her taking in every inch of her loving how happy she sounded when she finally spoke. "AWWWWW its a kitty! A purple kitty gazebo!" Riley jumped up , and down not being able to contain herself.

"Do you like your Gazebo?" Farkle whispered softly in to her ear trying to make sure he didn't startle her. He was standing right next to her his eyes transfixed on her face as he had to remind himself to breath correctly.

"I love it! It is the Gazebo queen! And wait...Did you just say it was mine?" Her hands covered her face as Farkle just nodded so he wouldn't miss any part of her reaction. "That make its even better! Thank you Farkle! I really love it!" She jumped at him hugging him tightly then let go turning back facing the gazebo. "But how did you get a gazebo so fast decorated like this?! And how much did it cost?!" Farkle laughed softly then put out his hand which Riley noticed was shaking pretty badly which let her know he was nervous. "I just know someone, and not much promise" She didn't need to know that he had traded going to camp next year for Riley to have that gazebo, But it was priceless to him so he didn't even care about camp.

Riley put her hand in his as she intertwined their fingers making her skin crawl in a good way as her heart started to race. Farkle was leading her up the stairs when he slipped which made him bump into Riley. He sucked in a little then told himself he could do this, and he didn't want to end up just looking like some dork. When they got to the middle of gazebo there was a small band standing next to it, and Riley hadn't even noticed he bumped into all her thoughts on him .

Riley was about to ask him something when she got distracted by the shiny floor "Oh its so sparkly Farkely!" The floor of the gazebo was a mix of orange, and Purples that changed all different shapes whenever you took a step on it. "This really is the best gazebo in the whole entire world. It might even be better then Pluto." Riley started to settle down just a bit as she couldn't help, but ask. "This is so much Farkle what is all this for?"

Farkle squeezed her hand "It's all for you, and There is one more piece. I do apologize ahead of time if anything goes wrong . If you haven't noticed I am really nervous, but I got this!" He was more convincing himself as Riley giggled just listening to him rant. "Just be you Farkle." Riley squeezed his hand back letting him know to just keep going.

"Okay stay right here TWO seconds!" He put an emphasis on the two as he leaned over the side of the Gazebo whispering to the band. A man started to sing the song latch (by Sam smith) , and the music began circling around them. "Riley will you dance with me?" He voice got kind squeaky at the end as he bowed then stuck his hand out to her.

Riley hesitated before leaning over whispering in his ear. "But so many people are watching." Farkle was relieved that was all the issue was as he kissed her cheek whispering back. "I can't see anyone, but us.." Riley blushed deeply as she placed her hand in his "Besides if someone is going to mess up it's me ..So you ready princess?"

Words escaped her so she nodded as Farkle tugged her closer him as Riley stared at how shiny his eyes looked tonight. Did he always have that dark blue ring around the outside? Also when had he learned to slow dance Riley was truly impressed. "I didn't know you could dance so well Farkle." Farkle missed a step as he was taken by surprise by Riley's words.

"Um..yeah...I actually learned for the semi-formal, but we never got to dance." Farkle found his rhythm again trying not to look upset he had missed a beat. "Oh I'm so sorry Farkle, but if it makes up for it this has replaced that day by far as the best dance I've ever been too." Riley felt a bit disheartened she hated knowing that she had disappointed Farkle.

Farkle knew that face "Don't be sad I wouldn't trade one day with you since the first grade." Though this right here had to be one of the greatest. He was holding Riley Matthews the girl who he saved , but she didn't know she had really saved him. He can't even imagine how his life would have been without her, or Maya the ones who taught him to feel. He'd be just another robot spending all his time in front a computer screen. The song came to, and end as Farkle started to get a little fidgety. Riley felt Farkle's palms getting sweaty making her wonder if he was okay. Farkle brought her hand to his lips placing a soft kiss on it before letting her go Riley stared at him bewildered trying to figure out what he was up too.

Farkle went behind the gazebo where he had placed a small bag for the finale of his plan. He crouched down for a moment so he could panic out of her line of sight. _I am about to ask out RILEY! What if she says no?! What if she laughs?! What if...NO stop it Farkle you can do this. She loves you , and you love her its that simple._ He grabbed the small box from the bag then got back up returning to Riley who was just standing there her doe brown eyes lit up when she saw he was back.

"I had this whole speech planned for this, and I forgot to grab it on the way here so I'm just going to wing it. Lets hope my genius brain doesn't let me down when I need it most." Zay, Lucas, And Maya had all gotten closer now, and they all stayed quiet all of them transfixed on what was unfolding between their two friends.

Farkle placed the box in his pocket then took both of Riley's hands knowing her touch would also help him stay steady. "I know we might be young. I didn't realize until a month ago, but I've always been in love with you since I can remember. I know you are the one I want, And I am so sorry For how I made you feel earlier today. I even hurt my hand trying to get up to go after you." Riley glanced down seeing the bruise on his knuckles so she rubbed her thumbs across them softly her eyes back on his now. "You are my favorite person , you are the reason I get to be The Farkle and , You are better then any girl I could have ever dreamed up. You are the one person who has been there all along. You are my sun, and the one who can always pull me back to reality. Remember how you wanted me to understand love well it turns our you have been teaching me that for years. " Farkle removed his hands from hers, and dug out of his pocket the little box. Opening it softly as his heart pounded so fast he worried he might be having a heart attack "Will you do me the honor of being my Pluto?" Inside the box was a necklace with a Pluto on the end that read You + Me = Let's do this, and Riley started to cry happy tears as she spoke "Farkle...I..I..I"

Reaching out Farkle wiped a few of her tears "Please tell me those aren't sad tears, because then I might freak out" Riley couldn't help but laugh then grin "oh no not all its just no ones ever done anything like this for me before. I just got choked up for a minute trying to figure out how I got so lucky to be the one here right now." Riley pulled herself together a very large grin plastered on her face "Okay now ask me again please?"

"It's not that hard Peaches just say yes!" Maya called out as Lucas froze up, and Zay grabbed her covering her mouth "Shush this is the best part! Don't ruin it for me!" Lucas blinked at Zay then shook his head. "What man you know I love romance...Now please continue you two will will be quiet."

Maya licked Zay's hand so he would let go "Ugh gross you taste funny..and yes quiet we will do that!" Maya added as she tried to not to show to much emotion with the guys around she was Maya after all.

Farkle cleared his throat as he moved a piece of hair out of Riley's face sticking behind her ear "Riley will you do me the honor of being my Pluto?" Riley not being able to help herself jumped at him wrapping her hands around his neck. "Yes yes yes yes yes yes! 100 million times yes Farkle Minkus!" When it hit her how she was holding Farkle she let go quickly as they both just stood there both knowing what they wanted to do, but both being to shy to initiate it. Remembering the first time Farkle kissed she shyly leaned in kissing his chin then giggled waiting for his reaction. "You missed." Farkle said with a smile realizing it had calmed him enough to make the next move. Putting his hand on her face he leaned in his lips landing on hers. They both finally knew what people meant by you will feel fireworks. It felt like they were both falling even the stars in the sky were spinning. The kiss didn't last long as they both pulled away blushing deeply. While trying to catch his breathe Farkle started to put the necklace on Riley with shaky hands while he spoke, "I love you Riley" Without missing a beat Riley answered back "And I love you Farkle Always."

"Okay okay stop we get it your together now..owwww..." Lucas spoke up this time as Maya elbowed him. "I'm really happy for you guys!." Zay had a few tears falling as he kept clapping "Beautiful you guys!" All four of them blinked at Zay this time. "Pshh you are all a bunch of judgers! You don't know my life!" All the friends started to laugh even Zay, and it gave all of them some hope that things would balance back out. They truly believed they could pull through anything together, but what they didn't know is life was just getting started for them.


	7. Hand grazing

(Hope you are all enjoying this 3)

Chapter 7

Riley, and Farkle have been dating for three weeks now. Still only Zay, Maya, and Lucas knew since Riley, and Farkle decided mutually to not tell him until after the science fair. Riley really didn't want Farkle to lose just because they were dating, and she knows her father. The only problem the fair had ended a week ago, and Maya had just grown tired of how much work it was to keep them hidden.

"Oh you two would you just hold hands...I can tell you right now half of the people we know won't even be shocked your a couple." Maya sighed then sipped her hot chocolate "Also it is getting weird to watch you two graze each others hands while sitting super close."

"I know one person who would freak out, and the hand grazing makes me happy!" Riley grazed Farkle's hand three times then stuck her tongue out at Maya. "so nehhhh"

"How do you feel about it Farkle?" He had been trying to keep himself out of it acting like he was doing his science homework. "If Riley's happy then I'm happy." Their eyes meant as they both blushed.

Maya smirked "Oh really so you are telling me that you are perfectly happy after all this time of wanting Riley you can't tell anyone. You don't want to show the world how proud you are to have Riley Matthews in your arms. The girl of your dreams , The impossible fantasy..."

Maya kept going until Farkle slammed his book closed, and started to whisper. "I'm sorry Riley, but she's not wrong. I want to scream out to the world that your my girlfriend. The grazing thing sucks! I feel like we are back to where we were." He put his head down dramatically in shame. "Please forgive me..." Riley giggled putting his head back up with one of her hands. "You are forgiven, because I feel the same." She let go of his face quickly though not wanting to linger to long.

"Those two still just grazing hands?" Lucas asked if he walked in taking a seat next to Maya. He still wasn't 100% happy about them, but the group meant more to him then some petty anger. "Yep you want in on the action?" Maya smirked. "You can graze my hand if you want I think we know each other well enough" Maya put her hand out for Lucas to graze, but instead he grabbed it making Maya pull it away instantly. "What is wrong with YOU?"

Lucas chuckled loudly while pointing at the two "I was making sure they knew what holding hands was."

"well next time don't use me for your demonstrations, and if you really paid attention you would know they just don't want Matthews to know." She acted irritated, but she gave Lucas smile."I had them pegged as that couple that makes you want to throw up from there lovie dovieness." Lucas said his eyes still on Maya.

"I did too! I wish they would! The way they act is actually more weird, but they are being wittle scaredy cats...and did you just say lovie doviness? I think Zay is rubbing off on you" Maya shoved her shoulder into his.

Farkle starts to throw pieces of his muffin at them between each word "we can hear you, and I just don't want to die...I prefer to keep my life." Riley is giggling next to him watching Maya, and Lucas trying to avoid getting hit by pieces of muffin.

Maya got up ripping the muffin from farkle's hand starting to try to shove it down his shirt "Lucas stop her" Farkle was squirming trying to win against Maya. "Nah I'm good." Lucas said before leaning back thoroughly entertained to watch Maya, And it was the little things that made everything feel better. It went on for a few more minutes like that until Riley jumped in Trying to help. They were all so engrossed they hadn't seen Cory come in , and he was eyeing them like they had gone crazy.

"Whatcha all doing?" Cory walked up to them speaking loudly to make sure they could hear him. Riley glanced up pouting her lip. "Maya won't stop hitting my..." Riley caught herself , and said the first thing that popped into her head. "MY MUFFIN!"

Cory blinked at her then patted her head as Farkle gave her this really look "You are in a bakery dear...Get another muffin, and Maya get off Farkle!" Cory pointed at her while still patting Riley's head.

"But Mr. Matthews...come on! He attacked me first!" Maya cried out while slamming the muffin on the coffee table. "I did not if my memory serves me correctly which it almost always does. You made fun of me, and Riley so I was just defending myself. Right Riley?" Riley picked up the muffin putting what was left in her mouth so she couldn't talk. She was so nervous already she was afraid she would let something slip. Farkle couldn't help, but linger on her smiling before turning back to Maya.

"Okay so Maya what were you making fun of him about?" These are the time Cory really wish he would of stayed home. Maya gave Farkle a death glare he swore he could hear the evil gears grinding in her head. "I wasn't we were just talking about how Riley has a boyfriend...and Farkle didn't like my opinions about him" She had given it away without giving it away , and she was so proud.

"My baby girl has a WHAT?" He moved his pointed finger to Lucas."YOU!" He started moving towards him as Lucas jumped over the couch standing behind it.

"Sir.." Lucas was trying to tell him it actually wasn't him. "Not a good time to call me Sir..Friar.." Cory started backing him up into a corner. "You don't get to just date my daughter without telling me. I knew moving you behind Maya wouldn't be enough."

Cory was about to keep going when Maya went over tapping Cory's shoulder. "It isn't Huckleberry." Cory locked his eyes on Maya trying to stare her down while Lucas let out a long breathe before making his way back to the couch collapsing.

"Awww you think you can stare me down" Maya laughed as she stared at him even more intensely. She never would actually say it was Farkle it wasn't her place to flat out give them away. Cory finally blinked putting his hands out his side "You are a worthy opponent Maya you are free." Cory waved her off then stood right in front of his daughter. "Now Dear daughter , My little girl, My eldest child."

Riley started to smile as her daddy said all the nice things then he got really close to her face. "So who are you dating? Do I know him? Do you know him? How old is he?" Cory knew all the questions would cause her to crack.

Farkle had his eyes on Riley the whole time Cory was questioning her, and He hated to see how uncomfortable she seemed. He felt so bad, and he just couldn't take it anymore so in one swift motion he was now standing so he could be prepared to run. He needed all the time he could get he wasn't the best runner after all.

"MR. MATTHEWS...It's me! Me I tell you! It just happen, and we are dating now." He started to take steps back. He also was trying to mentally prepare himself for Cory to give him unhappy look, and he always hated that. "Please don't give me a B."

"You won't be getting a B, but we are going to go talk outside" Riley, and Farkle glanced each other before Cory still looked pretty calm freaking them out more. Everyone stood up starting to leave Topanga's. "Not you two just these two." He dismissed Lucas, And Maya he wanted to speak to the two...two..kids lets just go with kids.

Maya hugged Riley so she could whisper in her ear. "Text me right away when its over. I'm rooting for you guys." Farkle jumped in hugging them both "Please don't forget me Maya no matter what happens Riley will return to you!" Cory popped his head back in the door. "Today you two." Cory also wanted the time to get his brain in order. He always knew exactly what he say about Lucas, but this was Farkle. Very quietly they followed behind Cory until he picked a spot for them to talk.


End file.
